


Forging Alliances

by Xiiee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DnD AU, Dungeonwatch, Gen, in which we got a warlock a rogue and two bards, this is short lmao, written for a zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiiee/pseuds/Xiiee
Summary: McCree and Sombra have been sent on a fetch quest by the Shimada brothers, lords of a small town's underbelly. They thought they were up to the task, but things can only be certain once they complete their mission. Written for StudioZines' Dungeonwatch!





	Forging Alliances

“That was way too close,” Sombra wheezed as she leaned against the wall, the bricks scraping at the fabric of her short cloak as she let herself slowly sink to the ground. She ached all over despite the healing potion she had downed minutes ago. A simple glance at her clothes made her groan and bring her hands to her face, her devil tail flicking in annoyance: the robes she wore going in were ruined. Where would she find another cold-resistant outfit that properly fit her? Surely this one couldn’t be repaired -- there were too many tears in the fabric, and… Wait. Was that one of the darts that had flown at her when her partner had triggered the trap in that hallway when they entered the mansion? 

“Jesseeee--” she whined, tugging at her robes. “Can you take that thing off? I don’t wanna get stung, these needles look poisoned.”

Her partner, a scruffy human who was currently lying on the ground in the alley behind the mansion, let out a groan and shifted. Jesse was tired, the edges of his leather armor were digging in all the wrong places, and he really, really just wanted a nap. Just a few minutes. Still, he rolled onto his knee, dragging himself closer to the tiefling he had befriended years ago. 

“There, there. Don’t panic, I got it, everything’s fine an’ dandy…” He plucked the dart off, giving it a critical look before wrapping it in a rag and shoving it into the pouch on his belt. Sucker would probably prove useful later. 

“Do you have the box?” Sombra looked up to her friend, leaning in a little bit. “I wanna see what they sent us for. A peek can’t hurt, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” The warlock smiled, patting at his pocket -- his expression freezing at the very moment he touched the spot where said box should have been. Oh.  _ Uh-oh _ . “...on second thought, weren’t  _ you _ supposed to have it?”

“Jesse, don’t tell me you--”  

They both looked back to the building they had just exited. They had taken care of the enemies inside, but something told them there were still traps waiting for them on the way back in. No way they had disarmed them all. 

 

*

 

Sombra’s robes were definitely going to end up as rags for torches and multiple other uses. They’d met their demise by the time they were done with that stupid,  _ stupid _ challenge, and she had shoved them into her backpack, replacing them with an older outfit she hadn’t worn in weeks. The box was in Jesse’s bag; they’d made sure of it not once, but three times. They only had to deliver it to the right people, and they’d gain access to the ressources the Shimada-gumi promised them. 

“Come to think of it, we never did look at what was in that box,” Jesse mused next to her, flicking a silver coin up in the air, catching it, flicking it again. “Hope I’m not carrying some kind of cursed idol, that’d be the worst.” 

“If it’s cursed, I just hope it doesn’t cause any weird stuff until tomorrow.” She scoffed, tail whipping left and right in annoyance. “I’m tapped.” 

“Yeah, same. Good thing we’re almost there.” 

The curved eaves of the castle’s roof were in sight, meaning they were almost done with their delivery job. Just an hour or two longer, and they would be good to head back to the inn, wash off and get a well-deserved break. Jesse could feel his joints hurting from today’s strain, even where the artificial arm connected with his flesh. His Hexblade pact did not save him from phantom pain and fatigue after a long day of fighting. 

As they walked towards Shimada castle, they were joined by two figures clad in black, walking on either side of them. It was just as the first time they had entered: they wouldn’t be allowed without an escort. Only this time, the escort did not shackle them, nor did they take their weapons away. 

The large wooden gates opened for the duo, who exchanged a glance before picking up the pace again. Four more figures joined them, making Sombra roll her eyes with a loud sigh. Come on, they were not petty thieves; they were coming back from an errand the masters of the place had ordered. No shady business here, only a fair deal. 

After waiting in a side room for what seemed like way too long a time, they were finally brought to the audience chamber where they had met the two Shimada brothers for the first time. There had been rumors about the leaders of the guild of spies, thieves and assassins -- especially concerning their origins. People whispered of ancient draconic origins, others spoke of fae beings and of fallen celestials; Hells, Sombra had even heard a drunken man in a tavern say they were two dragons biding their time, corrupting the land before unleashing their fury on mankind. The one thing that was undeniable was the abundance of resources their guild had amassed, including intelligence, lore, money and weapons. The roots of the Shimada-gumi went deep, and they were exactly what she and Jesse needed for the next step of their personal journey. 

“I trust you have completed the challenge we issued.” A deep voice rang from the very back of the room where the two brothers waited for them. They were seated on embroidered cushions, their ostentatious clothing a plain display of their wealth. Jesse was the first one to step forward, followed by Sombra and two shadowy figures. 

The closer they came, the more easily Jesse could count the number of gems and golden chains that adorned the brothers and the twin shamisens they kept nearby. The younger brother, Genji, leaned in with a smirk, light reflecting off an emerald embedded in one of his canines. Hanzo, on the other cushion, kept a distant, haughty expression, thin strings of platinum woven into his hair. Jesse vividly remembered the first time they met -- the man had managed to make his nose bleed with a simple snarky remark. 

“Eh,” the younger brother said, shaking his head. “I don’t think they’ve got it, no.”

Just to contradict him, Jesse held out the small box with a smirk. One of the shadows that escorted them picked it up and brought it to the older Shimada, opening it for him. A hand heavy with bands of gold and brushed steel rose to pick up the contents of the box, revealing a delicate comb made of jade. Hanzo smiled -- a quick, subtle curl of the lips -- before turning back to look at the two adventurers. 

“You retrieved a valued family heirloom for us, and we will grace you once more with the question we asked you when you first visited us. Answer it, and we will do everything in our power to help you.” 

“Back at it with the riddle bullshit, Anija?” Genji laughed. “They went and did your errands in your place; you can give them that at least--” 

“ _ As our tradition dictates, we will grace you with the question _ ,” the other repeated, frowning as Sombra let out a snort. “Which one of us is the master of whispers, and which is the master of shadows?” 

It would’ve been poetic and imposing, at least if Genji hadn’t been wiggling his fingers, going “Oooooooh, spooky!” Hanzo slapped a hand to his forehead,, the bracelets on his wrist jingling along. Sombra burst out laughing at that moment. Jesse almost felt sorry for the guy. He decided to take another step forward, trusting his gut instinct. He could feel eyes on him as he tested his theory. Hopefully, the silent observations he had made over his short time working for the brothers gave him enough insight on them to be able to answer the riddle.  

“I heard you guys played great duets on those instruments of yours. Bards of a feather, if I may.” Genji’s laughter doubled in volume at the pun, and Jesse himself couldn’t help but giggle at his own joke. Sombra’s groan was eclipsed only by Hanzo’s. “True, your younger brother is better with people, and might get his hands on rumors more easily. True, you can tug the right string that will end a man’s life at any moment. But you two are brothers: I doubt either of you would let the other make decisions by himself. You work well together as musicians and in business alike.” He felt eyes of deep bronze and silver staring, and he went for it. “You two share the jobs. Each of you are masters of both.” 

There was a moment of silence. Neither of the brothers moved or spoke, and Jesse thought he had made a mistake. After a few seconds, the older Shimada got to his feet, picking up his shamisen. Holding it upside down, he pushed the headstock end of the instrument into what seemed to be a hidden mechanism in the wooden floor. The clicking sound that followed was a tad too loud to be good news. He’d messed up. There was a hidden pit in the floor, with manticores or some other creepy thing ready to devour him and his partner --

The floorboards ahead of him sank one by one with a loud cracking noise, revealing a hidden staircase that went deep into the ground. Hanzo picked up his instrument, following Genji down the stairs. 

“You two are trying to find the Reaper.” The older brother beckoned them from the opening that lead to the guild’s operations base. “Our spies might have heard things that will be useful to you.” 

Relief finally washed over Jesse. He hadn’t failed. He and Sombra were one step closer to finding the Reaper, and to finding out what happened to their old mentor. With a little luck, they wouldn’t be too far behind. 


End file.
